


Letters to G'raha

by Creator_san



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_san/pseuds/Creator_san
Summary: After waking up from his 200 year slumber, G'raha Tia was gifted letters that were written to him from someone from his past.





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent prompt with my Au Ra Raen and G'raha. Feel free to imagine your own wol instead. My writing isn't that good but enjoy.

“Here, these are for you,” Biggs the Third aka the current Ironworks president said as he handed G'raha a stack of worn out envelopes.

  


“Pray what are these for?” He asked eyeing them suspiciously whilst holding an Allagan tome at his desk. Truth to be told, the Miqou'te was a little annoyed that the blue-skinned Roegayden was interrupting his studies. Especially when they have little time to spare when trying to understand the mechanics of time travel. Biggs the Third shrugged at his question.

  


“Haven’t a clue. All I know is that these letters are address to you and that they’re numbered. Mayhap this person wanted you to read them in a certain order? Although, their name has since been lost to time now.” G'raha’s ears perked in curiosity as he sat up from his desk. 

_Addressed to me? _Gently, he took the worn out letters from Biggs’ hand and examined them carefully. Just as the Roegayden said, all the letters had the words _To G'raha Tia_ engraved on them as well as the numbers 1 through 5 on the top right corner of each of them. He placed the rest of the letters on his desk and examine the one with the number one on it. Faintly, he could see the Eorzean letters K and U on bottom right corner, yet he could not make out the full name.

  


“Tis said that these letters were left to Cid nan Garlond by someone close to him. They’ve stayed with us for centuries and we are under strict orders never to open them. Until they are given to you that is.” Biggs explained.

  


_Curiouser and curiouser_, G'raha thought as he began opening the envelope. 

  


“Alright, I’ll give these letters a read. Hopefully they’ll have something of value that will aid us in our research,” the Seeker stated.

  


“I’ll leave you to it then. I need to get back to work. Take care G'raha Tia. And do get some rest please.” Biggs said before he turned around and left the ocular. 

  


_I have no need for rest with what little time we have_, G'raha thought with a scoff. Although he was grateful for the Roegayden’s concern for his health, preventing the Eighth Umbral Calamity was his primary concern. Not to mention that rest is essentially useless to him now that his body has merged with the Tower. Returning his thoughts back to the letter in his hand, G'raha unfolded the old parchment paper and began reading. 

  


(_G'raha’s thoughts will be italicized while he reads the letter_)

  


**Dear Raha, **(_Raha? This letter, could it be from…)_

  


**It has been almost a year since you sealed yourself in the Crystal Tower. I hope you had sweet dreams while you slept. Do you ** **remember the night before you left? We were sitting in front of the Tower and you told me you had to go somewhere far away to fulfill your destiny. What a lie that was since you’re so close, yet so far. Though I was ignorant on what you ment that time, I told you I would support your endeavor and even send you letters via moogle. However, you leaving must’ve impacted me more negatively than I thought as I have yet to write any letters to you. Until now that is. That night holds a special place in my heart as it was the night I confessed to you. Our experiences in the World of Darkness made me realize that if I didn’t tell you how I felt, I may never be able to one day. How ironic that you leaving the next day further proved my realization. **

  


_G'raha’s heart broke at that sentence._

  


**But oh how happy I was to find out you shared the same feelings towards me as well, as we shared our first kiss under the stars…Gods why did I write this in ink.**

  


_Must you describe it vividly, G'raha thought as he blushed at the memory of him kissing the Auri woman._

  


**As of right now, the Scions are beginning to move to Mor Dohna in order to become completely independent from Ul'dah. The Walking Sands still stands however, as Urianger is using it as his personal study. At least now I’ll be able to glance at the Tower everyday with hope that we’ll one day wake you from your slumber. I pray I’ll someday be able to greet you a good morning. Actually, since you’re probably reading this, I’ll just say it. Good morning, Raha. I miss you. **

  


**Your Warrior of Light,**

**Kai Umbra**

  


***

Tears began to fall onto the letter before G'raha could notice. Surprised, he quickly wiped them off with his crystalized hand and covered his mouth to prevent his sobs from increasing in volume. 

  


_All the stories I’ve read about her and her adventures, and yet she still…_

  


Loved me, tis what he wanted to believe. However there were 3 more letters left. For all he knew, she may have moved on and found love again. Just the thought of that made his heart shatter, yet he wouldn’t blame her. He even remembered telling her that should he take too long to return from his “journey”, then she must move on. Steadily, he moved to sit down on his chair and place the letter on the table, the other three laying ghostly on the side. His fingers gently hovered under her name

  


_My dearest warrior, my dearest love, my Kai._ His mind drifted at the thought of the Auri woman, and vividly, he began to recall the night before he left. 

  


****

  


G'raha Tia was sitting on the platform in front of the Crystal Tower with his feet dangling off the edge. He gazed upon its’ glory while lost in thought. Everything that happened within the World of Darkness weighed heavily on his mind. From Kai and her band of adventures defeating the Cloud of Darkness, to Unei and Doga giving him their blood, and to finding the truth about his Allagan eye. Finally he understood why him and his ancestors were gifted such a relic; to make the Crystal Tower a beacon of hope once more. However, with the impending threat of the Garlean Empire as well as other no good people who intend to use the ancient technology for malicious purposes, he began to wonder if he truly could accomplish what his ancestors could not. The only other option he could think of was to put the tower to sleep, like one Allagan magician[1] did before, and wait until Eorza developed the technological means of opening the doors themselves. Hopefully by then would war cease to exist. But doing that would require him to seal himself within the tower for who knows how long. There was one thing holding him back however, or rather someone. 

  


“Are you alright G'raha Tia?” 

  


_Ah, speak of the devil._

  


G'raha turned his head at the sound of the soft voice saying his name. The Warrior of Light stood behind him with a worried expression on her face. She was wearing her red mage glamour which consisted of a red jacket, maroon felt breeches, black boots, and red hair pin that complimented her long blue hair. She adjusted the rapier on her waist before walking up to him and crouching down beside him.

  


“You’re brooding,” she said concered. “That’s not like you.” G'raha let out a weak laugh, but was nonetheless grateful for her concern. 

  


“Mayhaps I am. But I’m quite alright thank you. How do you fair though? Have your injuries healed?” Kai smiled at him warmly before moving to sit herself beside him. 

  


“All healed up. Even though X'rhun hasn’t taught me how to use vercure yet, the healers on my team tended to my wounds with the greatest care,” she said confidently. He smiled at her enthusiasm before abruptly moving to lay down and place his head on her lap. 

  


“Then you wouldn’t mind me using your lap as a pillow again,” he smirked playfully before placing his left hand behind his head and his right on his stomach. She blushed at the sudden movement but nevertheless complied. After all, she does occasionally let him lay on her lap while they read through some tomes she finds in the tower. She only allows it however due to the fact that he would often fall asleep on her lap, giving him the rest he so desperately needed. Yet that didn’t make this position any less embarrassing for her. 

  


“You and your childishness,” she sighed causing him to chuckle. Gently, Kai began weaving her fingers through his hair as she often would. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly at the sensation. Light purrs erupting from him only to get louder when she began petting his ears. Kai smiled at him like a mother would to her child and continued her massage. Yet, through that beautiful smile on his face, she could not help but feel something was plaguing him. 

  


“You know you could tell me anything right G'raha?” The Sun Seeker’s ears wiggled slightly at her statement, and he opened his eyes to see her red ones looking at him warmly. 

  


“After all, I do care about you deeply. So whatever is plaguing you, you can confide to me whenever you need to.” Kai gave him a loving look before adding, “I’ll always be there for you G'raha Tia.” It took them both a few seconds to realize what she just said. Kai turned her face away from him and began stuttering, embarrassed that she just confessed without realizing it. 

  


“I-I mean, that is to say-” but before she could mumble on, G'raha sat up from her lap causing her to squeak in surprise. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and made the Raen face him, his ruby eyes staring at her intensely. Kai sweared that if she could blush any more her scales will turn pink. 

  


“Am I to take that as a confession?” G'raha asked as his face got closer hers, their noses almost touching. Kai’s eyes moved to look to the side, favoring to look at the ground than his intense gaze. 

  


“Kai…” he pleaded softly, wanting an answer from her. She began to contemplate whether or not to tell him as she continued avoid his gaze. Then the events that occurred in the World of Darkness crossed her mind. Specifically to when G'raha nearly got hit by a beam of light. Her heart almost stopped at that moment until she saw the light deflect around him, leaving him stunned and confused at what just occurred. She ran up to him asking if he was alright and began to checked his body for wounds. When he told her he was fine and unharmed, she let out a sigh of relief before she embracing him tightly. 

  


_I could’ve lost him then_, Kai thought, and she lifted her gaze back to his face. G'raha was still staring at her, anticipating an answer. She signed mentally before thinking _Well, it’s now or never._

  


“Aye, tis a confession.” She stared into his ruby eyes with her red before finally saying, 

  


“I like you G'raha Tia.” The Sun Seeker’s eyes changed from fiery intensity to that of a loving gaze towards the Raen. He moved his face even closer to hers, so that their foreheads were touching. His hand on her cheek had left its place and instead favored to hold her hand closest to him.

  


“Even though I tease you relentlessly?” He asked still unsure and her feelings. Kai nodded and replied with an “aye” making him smile softly. 

  


“Even after I pulled your tail that one time?” The Raen grimaced at the memory. 

  


“I’ll get you for that one day,” she declared erupting a chuckle from him as he continued. 

  


“Even after I sent you on that wild goose chase for aether sand when we first met?” 

  


“Oh definitely after that,” Kai said brightly. “You have no idea how much I wanted to punch you when you revealed yourself to me. You’re lucky Cid stopped me from doing so.” Her statement caused them both to snicker before erupting in laughter, their faces separating in the process. 

  


“Must you ruin the moment?” G'raha said as he continued to laugh. Oh how he loved these moments with her. How her presence alone can make all of his worries and woes disappear. 

  


_Oh how I’ll miss these moments with you my friend._ Soon they’re laughter died down, and G'raha tightened the hand around hers before mindlessly laying the side of his head on top of hers. This action surprised the Auri, but she in turn laid her head on his shoulder, her horns lightly poking his armor. They enjoyed a moment of silence together, listening only to the sound of each others breathing.

  


“Does this mean that you also share the same feelings towards me?” Kai asked interrupting the silence. Although she had just confessed, he not yet told her what he felt about her, which made her curious.

  


“I had thought my actions spoke louder than my words,” G'raha responded. 

  


“But yes, I do like you. Since before I met you I’ve always admired you and your actions. But actually spending time with you and getting to know you made me realize that it was more that just admiration.” He paused slightly before he continued. 

  


“Before I knew it, you become more that just a friend to me. You became my beacon, my inspiration.” Those words sent Kai’s heart a flutter. No one has ever said such beautiful words to her before and she did not know how to respond.

“However,” G'raha added. “I’m afraid I will be unable to court you for the time being.” Her heart lightly shattered as she looked up at him, only to see him sadly gazing upon the Crystal Tower. 

  


“Why not?” The Raen asked concerned. G'raha’s ears fell slightly from the sadness he could hear in her voice. 

  


“There’s somewhere I have to go. Something I have to do. Something only I can do.” Kai could see a fiery determination in his eyes as he said those words. Like he had finally found purpose in his life and wanted to do whatever he could to achieve it. The only time she’s seen him like this was when they first started exploring the tower together or when he was reading his tomes. 

  


“But,” G'raha fixed his gaze of hers, “I won’t go if you don’t want me to.” Her eyes widened at his response.

  


_After such a heart felt declaration, you would want me to decided your fate?_ She thought to herself. 

  


“How long will you be gone?” She asked softly. 

  


“Mayhaps a short time. Mayhaps a long time,” G'raha replied causing her to chuckle. 

  


“That’s pretty vague.” She smiled at him sadly and thought about what she was going to say. 

  


_If this is what he wants, then I will not be the chain that binds him_. 

  


“I’ll wait for you,” she said softly. G'raha’s eyes widened in shock.

  


“You’ll…wait for me?” Kai nodded and grasped his hand tightly around hers. 

  


“As long as it takes. Heck I’ll even send you letters of my adventures via moogle so we can still keep in check.” That was enough to make G'raha completely break down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. Kai could feel him sobbing lightly under her horn, so she gently placed her arms on his back and whispered sweet nothings to him. More tears began falling from G'raha’s eyes due to the action. Oh how he wished he didn’t have to go. Oh how he loved her so. But he had a duty to fulfill just as she had hers as the Warrior of Light.

Then a horrible thought occured to him when he realized there was a chance he could wake up only to find her long gone. No, he did not want that for her. Waiting for him, all alone, for all her life. T'was a fate he did not want to leave her with. Her happiness is more important than his own. G'raha’s sobs began to lessen and he gently moved his head away from Kai’s neck to face her. His tears stopped falling as she gently wiped them away with her thumbs. He stared at her lovingly as he drew his face closer to hers. 

  


“Promise me one thing,” Kai looked at him confused, but nodded. 

  


“If much time has passed and I have yet to return from my journey. Promise me you’ll move on.” Shock was all he saw on her face, and just as she was about to say something he cut her off. 

  


“I will not have you wait a lifetime for me alone. I do not want that for you.” He hugged her tighter and pressed his forehead to hers once again. 

  


“All I want is for you to be happy.” With that, it was Kai’s turn to shed tears. Never had she had someone care so much about her before that it made her heart ache. She wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Oh how she wish he didn’t have to go. Oh how she loved him so. G'raha began soothing her hair with his hands as she cried quietly on his chest, leaving some tear stains on his clothes. 

  


“Alright,” she sobbed softly, “I promise I’ll move on if you don’t return to me.” G'raha gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face him. He wiped the tears off her face and stared at her lovingly. 

  


“Then allow me one last selfish wish,” he pleaded softly. 

  


“Anything you want.” With that, his lips gently met hers as he embraced her tightly, savoring this moment. Kai’s hands gripped the fabric behind his neck as she too wanted to savored this moment. Both of them wanted it engraved into their memory for who knows when they’ll be able to do this again. Their lips moved together in sync, conveying as much passion and love as they could to each other. Yet, they did not dare go any further as they were both too inexperienced, as well as too shy, to even try. Eventually, they both had to stop for air and they separated their lips while painting heavily. Their eyes showing nothing but love and adoration to one another. 

  


“I love you G'raha Tia,” Kai breathed out. 

  


“As do I, but please,” G'raha placed a small kiss to her forehead and gently rubbed her horns with his fingers making her shiver. 

  


“Call me Raha.” And they spent the rest of the night kissing under the stars. Unsure of what the future holds for them, and unsure if they’ll see each other again. Yet, what was important was that they were here now had each other. That enough was what encouraged them to strive on. 

  


  


  


_1: I dont remember who the magician was. I think it was Amon but idk_.

  


_So I haven’t written a fanfiction in forever, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Plus I just really love G'raha so I may have went a bit over board. I may write more as this is actually very therapeutic._


	2. Letter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second letter describes the Warrior's arrival in Ishgard. This causes G'raha to resent himself as well as remember a time when he saw her at her most vulnerable.

"G'raha? Hello, G'raha?" Biggs shook the Miqou'te's arm in an attempt to wake him. G'raha was sleeping on at his desk with the side of his face laying on the table. He stirred slightly, but did not wake up, irritating the Roegayden. 

"Wake up you damned old man!" He shouted, startling the Seeker awake. His ears and tail stood up at the booming voice as he looked around the room confused. His eyes settled on the Roegayden who was holding a plate of food with him and frowned. 

"Why in the world would you do that for?" G'raha asked annoyed. Bigg sighed and shooked his head. 

"You missed dinner so the crew asked me to bring you some food. And here I find you sleeping on your desk drooling on some papers. When I said to get some rest, I ment on your bed." 

_Aye but that did not mean you had to scare the living daylights out of me_, G'raha thought while he closed his eyes and sighed in irritation. 

_Wait, drooled? _The Seeker looked on his desk only to see that he had indeed drooled slightly on the letter Kai had written him. 

"Ah confound it!" He yelled before desperately trying to get it off with his sleeve. He took much care in making sure he did not tear the worn out paper. Curious as to what's got the Seeker so anxious, Biggs peared over him. Faintly, he could see the words "your warrior of light" and 'Kai Umbra' on the bottom of the page. 

'Warrior of light?' He thought to himself. 

"You knew the Warrior of Light?" G'raha paused his actions at the question. He contemplated whether or not he should tell the Roegayden about his relationship with the hero they're so desperately trying to save. 

_Nay, t'would be way too embarrassing_, he thought. So he tried to be as vague as possible. 

"More like worked with them per say. We conducted expeditions into this Tower together before I sealed myself away. I barely even talked to her at the time as I was too busy studying the tomes she had found for me. She was only helping us because Cid had asked her to." Biggs gave him an unsure look through his goggles. 

"Awfully kind of the warrior of light to send letters 200 years into the future to someone she barely knew," he said, not believing a word from the Seeker's mouth. G'raha's ears fell as he began to sweat nervously. 

"Y-Yes, how kind indeed." He stuttered. Biggs stared at him a little longer before sighing and placing the plate of food on the Miqou'te's desk where papers weren't occupied.

"Well it's obvious that you don't want to talk about this so just eat your darn food. I need to get back to work. Sleep in your bed next time. Tis not good on your back if you sleep like that again," he said before leaving the ocular. Once G'raha could no longer sense his presence, he let out a huge sigh of relief. 

_Mayhaps this is a story I'll tell you another time my friend_, he thought. Tiredly, G'raha stretched his arms to get rid of his stiffness before wincing at the pain in his lower back. Gently, he rubbed that spot trying to ease the pain. 

_That should teach me to heed is advice and never do that again_. Once the pain had subsided, his eyes wondered to the first letter he had put back in it's envelope. He gently lifted it with his crystalized hand before smiling sadly. 

_Forgive me Kai, I drooled on it a little._ He placed it next to the plate of food which finally got his attention when his stomach began growling loudly. He blushed in embarrassment and was grateful no one had heard it. 

_When was the last time I had eaten? _He thought. G'raha moved the plate closer to him and grabbed the utensils before digging in. The plate consisted of roasted dodo mean, white rice, as well as some veggies on the side. Although many life forms on this star had almost cease to exist, humanity's skill for hunting and cooking had not been lost. Vaugely, he remembered a time when the Kai had to take out a dangerously large bird that was straying too close to their camp in Mor Dohna. That bird ended up becoming NOAH's dinner for many nights as she had "Roasted it to perfection," as Rammbores had said. 

_Her fire conjuring was monstrous_, G'raha laughed to himself. He gulped down a cup of water before letting out a relieved sigh for his full stomach. His eyes then wondered to the other remaining three letters he had yet to read. He contemplated on whether or not he should continue, but ultimately decided he should read them all. 

_Who knows the next time I'll be able to read them, so I mind as well do it now. Plus she would want me to. _Gracefully, he picked up the letter with the number 2 on it and opened it. He unfolded the paper and began reading it's contents.

****

**Good Morning Raha, **

**Like the new opening? I thought it'd be less boring than "Dear Raha." Not to mention that you may be awake so I'd like to say it to you in letter form should I be unable to say it in person. But I have still not given up hope! **

The Miqou'te blushed as he imagined his beloved smiling as she wrote this. How he wish he could hug her for being so adorable. Back at the camp, one of the main reasons why he'd tease her so often was because of the cute reactions he'd get out of her when she reprimanded him. Not to mention that it was also very funny to see her pout.

_'Ah how young we were,' _he reminisces. But back to the letter at hand.

**Anyway this year has been a...hard one to say the least. As of right now I'm in Ishgard with Alphinaud and Tataru under asylum.**

_Ishgard? This letter must've been written during the events of Heavensward, _he thought. His heart ached knowing how much tragedy and hardship Kai had gone through during that time. A part of him begins to regret that he sealed himself away in the Tower.

_I was not there for her..._

** Who would've thought I'd comeback here again. Honestly a part of me is still terrified to be here. But a series of unfortunate events had lead me and the remaining Scions to flee here for safety. I** **am lucky to have Lord Haurchefant of House Fortemps as a friend. It's a long story about how we met, but he has been helping us by making us wards of his House. Tis reassuring that he none of his family members seem to be bothered by my draconic features. At least, I hope they don't. Haurchefant has done much to lift both mine and Alphinaud's spirits that he has become more that just a friend for both of us, but I digress. Cu****rrently, the whereabouts of the other Scions, excluding Urianger, are unknown to us. I have hope that they're alive but honestly, I'm scared they may not be. They're like a family to me and I don't want to lose them too. What's worst is that I'm unable to see you due to Mor Dohna being occupied by the enemy at the moment. I hope that this tragic state of events ends well, but I must stay strong for Alphinaud and Tataru. I have to end it here, I've been informed that Lord Aymeric of the Temple Knights wishes to see me. I've only met him a few times but he seems like a trustworthy man. Wish me luck, and sweet dreams. **

**Your Warrior of Light, **

**Kai Umbra**

Melancholy was all G'raha could feel after finishing the letter. Contents of Lord Fortemps memoir _Hevansward_ resurfaced in his mind. Kai had went through so much pain and suffering after losing both Lord Haurchefant and Lady Iceheart. Although she had lost the Scions and Ser Estinein for a while, they eventually returned to her mostly unharmed. But he knew that losing Lord Haurchefant was most devastating for her as the memoir describes how she mourned his death by working nonstop until she collapsed from exhaustion.

_I wasn't there for her. She needed me and I wasn't there for her. _Anger and regret began building up in G'raha's chest. 

_She needed me, and I left her alone! _His resentment towards himself began to build. 

_I should've been there for her! _He shouted in his mind before grabbing the closest tome near him and throughing against the wall. Tears of regret began falling down his cheeks, and he pulled his knees to his chest on his chair and wrapped his arms around them. He should've been there for her. Tis what he thought to himself constantly. He stayed like that for a while before calming down and releasing himself. 

_Oh how sorry I must look to you in the heavens Kai._ He returned his eyes to the letter solemnly until something cause his eye. The first part of the letter, specifically the part where she stated she had feared staying in Ishgard, had confused him.

_I thought that was strange as many sources stated that she had come to love Ishgard as a second home. But why would she write-. _G'raha's eyes widened in realization. He began to recall a memory of him and Kai in which he saw the Warrior of Light at her most vulnerable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this on accident and now I don't know how to fix it. So I'm just gonna split the chapters as I'm getting tired. Next chap, you'll know why she was afraid of Ishgard. 


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light recalls her first visit to Ishgard.

G'raha was sleeping peacefully in his and Kai's shared tent in Mor Dohna, until a scream followed by a sudden jolt of movement on his side had awoken him. Thinking they were under attack, he sat up was about to grab his bow before the Auri sleeping next to him, or was, grabbed his hand to stop him. 

"It's ok," she reassured. "I just had....a bad dream. I'm sorry for waking you." G'raha noticed how her voice shook slightly as she spoke. Concerned, he examined her face in the dark and saw nothing but fear in her red eyes. The hand still holding his began to shake uncontrollably, as if what she had just seen still haunted her. Her actions caught G'raha by surprised as he had never seen the Warrior of Light so vulnerable before. She always put on a strong facade even in the most dire of times, most likely to raise the morale of those around her. To see her like this made his heart ache for some reason. Gently, he squeezed her hand with his, taking her out of her trance. It was then she realized she was still holding it causing her to let go quickly. 

"Ah, sorry," she stutterd while blushing as she looked to the side in embarrassment. Resisting the urge to tease her, G'raha instead placed his hand on her back in an effort to comfort her. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked softly. Granted, comforting people was not his forte, yet she deserved, and needed, this after doing so much to help him research the tower. 

Kai paused for a moment, as if she was contemplating whether or not she should tell him what she saw. After releasing a shaking breath, she nodded shyly.

"Then I'm all ears," the Miqou'te said causing her to give him a thankful smile.

"It was...a memory, my dream that is, of when I visited Ishgard as a child with my mother and younger brother."

_Ishgard?_ G'raha thought to himself confused. Kai was an Raen Au Ra, so the fact that she would go to a place like Ishgard with her family puzzled him. Then again, he didn't know anything about her personal life nor had he ever asked. Mayhap he should next time.

"My mother was a low-born hyur from Ishgard and my father was a Raen from Doma," she explained, seeing the confusion on his face.

_Ah, so she's a half-blood. _That explains why she had considerably less scales than that of an average Raen. 

"I see," he said. "Continue." She nodded and continued her on with her dream.

"We were going to visit my grandfather and uncle's memorials. My brother and I never knew them as they had died in the War against the dragons before we were born." Kai's face turned melancholic as she continued

"After their death, my mother left Ishgard as she had no other living relatives. Eventually she ended up in Ul'dah where she met my father, but that's a story for another day." G'raha noticed a small smile on her face as if remembering her parents brought her great happiness. This in turn made him smile a little as well.

"Before we left, my mother made me wear a long coat to hide the fact that I was an Au Ra. She was scared that I would be mistaken as a dragon like the Xaelean refugees from Doma. My brother on the other hand didn't need to wear one as he didn't have many scales and had no horns." Her face suddenly turned sour.

"After we had paid our respects, my mother decided to take us shopping for the trip back, as well as to get some weaving supplies for my father. However, like most children, we got separated from her at the marketplace. I don't remember how, all I remember was seeing her talking to a merchant before turning around to check on my brother's temperature. Then when I turned back she was gone." Her hands gripped the sheets on her legs tightly. G'raha noticed how they shook as her knuckles turned white. He gently placed his right hand on top of hers to comfort her. She seemed to appreciate it as her shaking began to lessen.

"We tried desperately to find her. We were too afraid to ask anyone for help as everything was unfamiliar territory. My brother began complaining about being tired and cold. So I gave him my coat to keep him warm." G'raha seemed to understand where this was going.

"I was ignorant of Ishgard's 1,000 year war with the dragons so I didn't think much of it at the time. Until out of nowhere, an elzen had shouted **dragon spawn** and pointed at me, causing everyone else in the marketplace to look at our direction. The Ishgardians looked at me with horror and disgust. Some screamed and ran away, others went to find the temple knights." Kai slowly brought her knees to her chest while still holding G'raha's hand.

"I was confused and afraid, and before I knew it, my brother and I were encircled by a mob of angry nobles. He began to cry as he was getting terrified of the situation. The nobles must've thought I was hurting him and tried to take him away from me. I held onto him for dear life and covered him with my coat so he wouldn't be afraid. I remember biting the hand of one of the nobles who got too close." G'raha laughed a little on the inside at the thought of Kai doing that. 

"I think that only made the mob angrier and they began throwing rocks at me. I shielded my brother from most of them as many had missed. But one rock had struck me in the side of my head drawing blood." Kai winced slightly as she held her hand faintly near her the left side of her head, most likely the place were she was hit. Something within G'raha began to boil with anger, but he told himself to calm down so she could finish venting.

"My brother only cried harder at the sight of my blood. I tried to calm him down by telling him I was ok, but he knew I was lying as I must've been crying at the time. The mob got fed up that I wasn't letting him go, so they sent the temple knights against me. An elven priest and two knights appeared before my brother and I, ordering one of the knights to kill me. The last thing I remembered was seeing a sword raised above my head and someone running in front of us before blacking out." Tears began falling from her eyes as her entire body began to shake.

"When I woke up, my mother and my brother crying beside me while I was lying in bed. When they noticed I was awake, they lunged and held me tightly. My mother began apologizing profusely, saying how she was a horrible mother and pleaded with me to forgive her. I remember breaking down at that point, telling I was so scared and that I thought I'd never see them again." Kai's voice began to break from the memory. 

"I only learned later that the person who ran in front of us was a young elzen boy with black hair. He had protected us against the sword with a metal shield before disarming the solider skillfully. Shortly after, my mother found us due to hearing all the commotion and ran to protect us. She tried desperately to explain to everyone that I was not a dragon, but no one believed her and began accusing her of heresy. The young elzen tried to defend my mother, but she stopped him in fear that he might be labeled a heretic as well." She shifted a little before resting her head on G'raha's shoulder, startling him a bit, but allowed it.

"After that, my mother had been labeled as a heretic for bedding a dragon, and as a sign of mercy she was banished instead of executed." Kai began to sob lightly. 

"I had met the boy who saved us before we left. I thanked him briefly, but he only apologize for not doing more to help us." She began wiping her tears with her hands as her sobbing grew louder. 

"I remember my mother's face before we left. She looked so distraught since she would never be able to visit her family again. I remember my brother sticking close to me and never letting go until we left Cortheas in fear that I might get hurt again. Then when we got home, I remember my father's face when he saw me battered and broken. I had never seen him so sad and angry before." Kai covered the bottom of her face with her knees in an attempt to quiet her sobs so the other NOAH members wouldn't hear her. 

"I thought I'd be over it by now but," she took a shakey breath, "the fear, pain, and guilt from that day is still with me." She began crying uncontrollably as her body shook with each sob. G'raha unconsciously place arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed circles on her back and shushed her as she cried. This only made her cry harder, as she felt pathetic that he was seeing her at her weakest.

"I'm sorry," was all the Miqou'te could say before adding, "You have nothing to blame yourself for. You did nothing wrong." Something within Kai's heart tug after hearing those words, as if she needed to here them her whole life. Of course, her mother and her father said the same thing to her everytime she woken up from the same nightmare, except they were no longer here to tell her that. Soon, G'raha could feel her breathing begin to slow as her sobs died down. He looked at her to see that she cried herself to sleep. Gently, G'raha laid down with her still in his arms. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and brought her body closer to his, hoping that this would offer her some sort of comfort. His face fell as he brushed the tear stains off her face gently before moving to his chin on top of her head. The events of what she had just told him still occupied mind. He silently cursed the Ishgardians that cause her the pain haunting her today. The sight of her crying face made his heart break.

_For every tear you shed, I will be there to wipe it._ G'raha vowed as held her closer, her face buried in his chest as she breathed in and out softly. Then he shut his eyes, listening to the sound of her breathing before falling asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....I think I went off on a tangent when writing this....apologies if G'raha seems to OC. And before anyone says there are no Au Ra/Hyur babies, I believe there is a quest in the ruby sea that describes love story between and hyur man and an Au ra woman. So therefore I headcanoned my character after that :). Tbh I have no idea how I'm gonna continue this fic after this roller coaster.


	4. Letter #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha reads of the warrior's exploits in Doma and Ala Mingo in her third letter.

_For every tear you shed, I will be there to wipe it. _That was what G'raha vowed that day. A vowed that he has failed and forgotten. But there was no time to waste more tears, for he needed to read the last two letters. Letting out a long sigh, he placed the second letter next to the first one before opening the third. 

**Good morning Raha,**

**It's been three years since you left. The last letter must've ended on a sad note, however, I can assure you that things have gotten better since then. I've found the rest of the Scions alive and well, and I've become well acquainted with Alphinaud's sister Alise. But good things don't come without loss. Remember Haurchefant? He passed about a year and a half ago. He shielded an attack that was meant for me, and ultimately lost his life. Gods just writing about it makes me tear up. There was also Ysyale and Papalymo who both risked their lives to save the Scions and Eorzea. Then there was Minfilia, the leader of the Scions. She had become the voice of Hydelyn and journeyed to a fallen planet known as The First in Hope's of saving it. She was like a sister to me, more so to Thancred, but seeing all of them lose their lives has been....hard to say the least. Haha, here I go venting again, I apologize. **

G'raha let out a sad chuckle. Her worries are his, so she has no need to apologize. She would do the same for him. 

**Instead, how about I talk about my adventures. Recently, I've been known as the Liberator of Ala Mingo and Doma due to, as you guessed it, liberating both countries from Garlean control. **

_Hang on, if this letter was written after Doma and Ala Mingo's liberation. Then that means the Eighth Umbral Calamity is..._G'raha's heart began to palpate. He was nearing her death.

**Although the title is a bit overbearing to say the least, but nonetheless I was happy to help both countries in their time if need. Me and a few of my Scion friends, Alphinaud, Alise, Tataru, and Lyse, travelled to the Far East for the first time. We made many new allies such as the Kojin beastmen, the Confederate Pirates, the villagers of Namai, and with Prince Hein of Doma and his retainers. It was nice to visit my father's home country as well as to see other Au Ras like myself. Although the Xaela of the Azim Stepe were a bit rowdy, but I'll tell you about them another time.**

** A part of me feels like my father would be proud that I took part in freeing his homeland. In fact, I even found his old weaving workshop in Namai Village. He never told me that he used to make clothes for the royal family, but when one of the older villagers found out I was his daughter, they gave me the dresses that he had left behind. They were beautifully design far eastern dresses that I just had to glamorize them, even if Alise said they'd do no good in battle. **

Graha's mind briefly wondered to Kai wearing far eastern clothing. He blushed as he imagined how beautiful she would look, before shaking his head and bringing his attention back to the letter.

**I've come to love Doma, as I've come to love Ishgard. Prince Hein even offered me to stay due to helping him reclaim his country as well as being a daughter of Doma. However, I declined as my heart lies with Eorzea. I have friends and family here, but most importantly you're there. **

G'raha's heart fluttered.

**As for Ala Mingo, Lyse had decided to quit being a Scion and become the resistance leader to help rebuild her country alongside General Rauban who had relinquished his duties with the Sultana. Reclaiming Ala Mingo was a challenge as I had to fight against Lord Zenos, the Prince of Garlemald.**

Ah yes, the Garlean prince who was obsessed with killing her. He's heard about him from Garlean descendants. Any mention of his name made his blood boil. Were he to ever see him when he travels back in time, he will spare him no mercy.

** He had bested me 2 times previously before and good gods was that painful. He had merged with a new primal called Shinryu when we fought, making it a very difficult fight. Luckily, I managed to defeat him, but before we could bring him to justice, he took his own life. That man...scared me for a while. A part of me feels like he still may be alive, but that might just be the paranoia talking. Even so, I'm happy with what I've contributed to both countries. Slowly, I hope to help free others from Garlean control. But for now, I must rest. I hope to see you soon. Sweet dreams. **

**Your Warrior of Light,**

**Kai Umbra**

G'raha placed the letter on the table and sighed. 

He's heard stories about her adventures in Ala Mingo and Doma from descendants of those former countries. How he wished he could've seen them with her. But that would be impossible now, as those countries are mostly barren now. He looked back at the letter and frowned sadly.

_You've endure so much loss, so much pain. I wonder, was anyone there to save you from it? _he thought. Obviously she had the Scions to help her, but he should've been the one to save her. However, there are rumors that she and Ser Aymeric of Ishgard were courting each other. Yet, none of her letters confirmed it. G'raha's eyes widened in realization.

_Did she....wait for me this entire time? _Hastily, he grabbed the fourth letter and teared it open. 

What he read made his heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeeeeyyyy I got my motivation back! Last letter coming soon. I'll definitely continue more shb prompts soon.


	5. Letter #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha mourns after reading the last letter.

**Good morning Raha,**

**This may be my final letter to you. In a few days, there will be a great battle between the Eorzean Alliance and Garlemald at Ghimylt Dark. Before that however, I will be leaving my letters with Cid should anything happen to me. But worry not for I am not unconfident about this battle. We certainly outsize them in numbers as both Ala Mingo and Doma have joined the Alliance, not to mention the Scions will fight as well. I have hope that this battle will go well for us, and that very little blood is shed as possible. However, I can't shake the feeling like something bad is going to happen. Something that...might go wrong for not just the Alliance, but Garlemald as well. I don't know what this feeling is. Maybe it's a sign not to fight, or maybe it's just me being nervous. Even so, know that I will do my upmost best to defend Eorzea and stay alive. I will not die before I get you back for pulling my tail. Should anything happened to me, or should anything not, Raha I want you to know that I never stopped loving you; know that I never stopped waiting for you and that I never gave up on you. I'm afraid I have to leave this short. I pray that we meet again soon. Sweet dreams Raha. I love you. **

**Your Warrior of Light,**

**Kai Umbra**

_She....died _The Miqou'te thought. Of course he knew that already, but for her to write a letter to him a few days before her death made it more real for him. He had expected to cry more after reading her final letter, yet no tears fell; as if he had already spent them all. Instead, what he felt was nothing, nothing at all. It was as if all his emotions were sucked out of him, leaving only an empty husk. His eyes wondered back to the last three words on the letter, then to her name. He kept doing it in a trancelike state.

_Kai....I'm so...._Memories of the time he spent with the Au ri resurfaced. Their first time meeting in which she looked at him with an immense glare. The consistent teasing he would inflict on her to which she would retaliate back. The first time they explored the tower together eagerly. The times they would run supplies together. The nights they would spend studying tomes together. The times he would clean her wounds for her after particularly rough skirmishes in the tower. The times when he saw her at her most vulnerable, and her at his. All of them, precious to G'raha, seemed like a far away dream. Tear drops fell onto the letter before he realized he was crying. 

_I should've never left. _He doesn't know how many times he's said that to himself today, but that doesn't lessen the regret he feels. He covered his sobs with his hands to silence them: his body shaking with every release. 

_I love you, I miss you. _How he wish he could say these words to her in person. A wish Kai herself prayed for him. His hand lightly gripped the letter, crumbling it a bit. 

_I need to save her,_ He started, _No, I must save her._ He wiped the tears off his face and stopped his weeping. Newfound determination rose from his chest. 

_I will save her. Not just for me, but for everyone. _Standing up from his desk, he wrapped her last letter back into its' envelope before putting them all in one of its' drawers. He grabbed the nearest tome from a messy pile, hoping that it will give him the answers he needs. 

_I will bring back your future my friend, my inspiration._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ short chapter because I didn't know how to end this off~! Anyway this is the end, but I will be writing more prompts with G'raha. Maybe Aymeric too.


End file.
